Eclaircir les choses
by Sheppardinette
Summary: En fait, c'est une compil de deux histoires sur stargate SG1 et Atlantis, portant le même titre. L'une est de moi, l'autre est une traduction. JohnLiz et JackSam.Dsl, je suis nulle en resumé
1. JohnLiz

_ECLAIRCIR LES CHOSES._

Voilà, alors j'ai eu l'idée de rassembler deux fics du même titre ici… Ben en fait la première sur Stargate Atlantis est de moi, et la seconde est la traduction d'une fic sue SG-1que j'adore.

En ce qui concerne

SG-1 : spoiler saison 1

Atlantis : spoiler saison 2

Les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises sont appréciées .

Pour ce qui se demande ou j'en suis avec un nouveau monde, je suis en train de rédiger un nvo chapitre que je posterai au pire fin de semaine prochaine. Encore désolée du retard…

ENJOY/…….

a

La porte du bureau était restée entre-ouverte, et les techniciens dans la salle de commande de la base terrienne Atlantis ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation ou plutôt de la dispute qui avait lieu dans cette pièce aux murs vitrés, entre les deux responsables de l'expédition.

W : SI VOUS CESSIEZ DE VOUS LANCER TETE BAISSE CHAQUE FOIS QUE VOUS AVEZ UNE MISSION, CA NOUS EVITERAIT BON NOMBRE DE PROBLEMES COLONEL !

S : Oh, alors si je comprends bien, c'est MOI qui fait tout mal, n'est ce pas DOCTEUR ?

W : PARFAITEMENT !

_« C'est vrai que j'aurais sûrement pu lui répondre avec plus de tact. Il faut dire que je parle souvent à Kavanaugh avec plus d'amabilité. Mais là, il l'a vraiment cherché ! »_

Le visage du Docteur Weir était rouge de colère, et le colonel Sheppard sembla grandir de quelques centimètres (que qui est impressionnant quand on sait qu'il dépasse tout le monde a part peu être Mc Kay, d'au moins une tête), la dominant totalement.

S: Et bien MOI je vous signale, que je n'ai fait qu'obéir à VOS ordres !

W : Tiens donc ! Alors ça c'est vraiment quand ça vous arrange n'est ce pas Colonel ? Non c'est vrai, je veux dire, à a chaque fois que je vous donne un ordre vous me lancez à la figure que vous êtes ici l'officier le plus au gradé et que vous n'avez par conséquent aucun ordre à recevoir, et quand je vous donne un conseil, vous le prenez comme un ordre et vous l'appliquer à la lettre SANS MEME CHERCHER A REFLECHIR !

_« Et d'ailleurs cette activité demande de l'esprit ! Méchant ça Liz, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si John était totalement stupide … Il l'est certes… Mais juste un peu… » _

S : c'est pas ma faute si c'est vous qui êtes un mauvais chef !

_« Et oh quoi ? Depuis quand on en est arrivé à mes capacités de commandement ? Si je ne m'abuse, le problème à l'origine c'était son comportement à lui ! »_

W : C'est pas ma faute si vous faites tout pour que je perde patience ! Sans blague, il y a des moments où je me dis que votre mère à du au moins être béatifier ! D'ailleurs je pense que c'est plutôt votre libido surdéveloppée le vrai problème ici !

« Tiens, là on arrive enfin à quelque chose d'intéressant… » Légère hésitation dans le camp Sheppard. Le major semble vouloir dire quelque chose, avant de finalement hausser les sourcils. 

S : Ma libido ?

_« Ah non, il va pas perdre son sens de la repartie maintenant, on commençait juste à s'amuser ! Allez, re-concentre toi John s'il te plait ! »_

W : Parfaitement ! Dès que vous voyez un être humain avec une paire de sein qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une fille, vous lui courrez après ! Sans même chercher à savoir si elle est une alliée ou non ! Ces amazones auraient pu vous tuer je vous signale !

Le regard du jeune homme s'adoucit, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose à travers les paroles de son leader. Il porta doucement la main à son bras et elle ne le repoussa pas.

S : Mais je suis vivant…

W : Oui, et on peut remercier Teyla pour ça !

_« Son petit sourire en coin est réapparu… Mignon… Non, Liz, arrête tout de suite ! tu n'en as pas encore fini avec lui… tu pourras soliloquer sur le charme de ses fossettes plus tard… il se rapproche de moi… il prépare un mauvais coup, je le sens… »_

S : Attendez, qu'est ce que c'est le problème exactement ? Que je n'ai pas réussi à m'en sortir seul ? Que j'ai été en danger uniquement par ma faute ? Ou que vous êtes frustrée parce que vous êtes la seule femme à qui je ne semble pas porter un intérêt particulier ?

_« QUOI ? Attendez, il a bien dit ce que je crois qu'il a dit ? Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! Alerte, Alerte, John Sheppard vient de se faire télépathe, toutes pensées aux abris ou je suis morte ! Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ? Elizabeth ? T'es devenue folle ou quoi ? Répond lui au lieu de te parler à toi-même ! »_

Le silence se fit dans la salle de commande, tous étant bien plus intéressé par ce qui allait suivre que par leurs précédentes activités. Le docteur Elisabeth Weir porta la main à sa gorge comme si elle s'était étranglée, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le prenant pour un fou

W : … Frustrée ? Vous prenez vos désirs pour des réalités Colonel…

« Oh oui, bien, très convaincant… Saute-lui dessus aussi tant que tu y es… » 

S : et pourquoi ça ?

_« Il a ce sourire en coin. Celui qu'il fait quand il est sur d'avoir raison. Très bien, à la guerre comme à la guerre, frapper là où ça fait mal »._

Elle se pencha outrageusement vers lui, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreilles, et murmura d'une voix étrangement douce.

W : Parce que je préfèrerais encore embrasser Michael ou un de ses amis Wraiths plutôt que vous.

« Méchant ça. Et il a l'air de ne pas s'y être attendu… » 

Sheppard sembla accuser le coup, reculant de quelques pas, choqué. Elisabeth ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir sur ce qui était le moins pertinent entre le fait qu'elle prenne la beauté physique comme argument (elle était une diplomate tout de même, et n'aurait pas du s'abaisser à cela) ou le fait que ce qu'elle venait de dire était absolument inconcevable… Même le plus abruti des hommes aurait pu comprendre qu'elle mentait… Mais John, blessé dans son ego ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

Le regard méchant, il répondit sèchement.

S : Et bien peut être que vous auriez pu tenter votre chance avec Steve tant qu'il était encore parmis nous… On ne sait jamais, si ça se trouve, pour les aveux, vous savez encore plus y faire avec les confessions sur l'oreiller…

La gifle partit d'elle-même avant même qu'il n'ait pu réaliser le sens de ses paroles. Elisabeth, furieuse et blessée quitta son bureau en hâte, tandis que le colonel John Sheppard se passait une main hésitante sur sa joue rougie, sous le regard réprobateur des techniciens en salle de commande. La lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit, et il ouvrit grand les yeux en jurant :

S : Oh mais quel con !

Il claqua la porte du bureau et s'élança à sa poursuite, bien décidé à éclaircir les choses…

A suivre ?


	2. JackSam

Voilà, la seconde histoire de « éclaircir les choses ». Elle concerne SG-1 et c'est une traduction de la fic « clearing the air » part Siobhan Gormley.

Elle prend comme spoiler Emancipation, saison 1 de stargate.

Le second chapitre d'Atlantis arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Dsl du retard mais j'étais en pleins exam...

Merci pour vos reviews et continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!!

tout ce qui est entre ' ...' Ce sont des souvenirs

ECLAIRCIR LES CHOSES

La voix furieuse de Sam Carter résonna contre les murs de bétons.

S : J'ai été échangée contre un flingue ? Et un semi-automatique en plus ?

Le debriefing était fini et ses 3 équipiers essayaient de la calmer.

D: Docteur, voyons ce n'est pas si terrible...Ce revolver avait plus de valeur à leur yeux qu'une montagne d'or !

S: Grand bien leur fasse !

Elle n'en avait vraiement rien à faire. Elle se leva de son siège et les regarda dédaigneusement :

S: Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'exuser, j'ai envie d'une bonne et longue douche.

J: Allez Carter, ça aurait pu être pire! Ca aurait pu être comme sur P3X595.

En entendant les mots de Jack O'Neill, dit sur ce ton de la plaisanterie, Sam s'arrêta net.

Bléssée, elle se ressaisit et lui jeta un regard d'acier.

S: On ne devait plus JAMAIS en parler.

Sa voix était aussi dure que son expression. Les 3 hommes étaient surpris, ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

Sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit prononcé, Sam quitta la salle de briefing et se dirigea vers les douches.

Quand Daniel eut le sentiment qu'il pouvait à nouveau parler en sécurité, il se tourna vers son ami.

D: Jack, que s'est-il vraiement passé sur P3X595, après que Teal'c et moi soyons partis ?

Sortant de sa rêverie, O'Neill regarda l'archéologue.

J: Je, euh... Je dois y aller.

Il se leva et quitta rapidement la salle. Teal'c aussi un sourcil.

T: Il se passe quelque chose de très bizarre entre le colonel O'Neill et le capitaine Carter...

D: Vous avez remarqué ça aussi, hein ?

J: Carter ! Carter ! Attendez !

Jack essayait de rattraper la furieuse jeune femme qui ne ralentissait pas. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle l'ignora.

Apparemment, il l'avait vraiment énervé ! Maintenant, il devait essayer de réparer les choses.

J: Sam ! S'il vous plait, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

L'utilisation de son prénom la fit s'arrêter. Elle se tourna et lui fit face.

S: Nous avions décidé que...

J: Non ! VOUS avez décidé. Je voulais en parler, vous non. Vous avez décidé de prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

S: Très bien, alos allons-y, parlons.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se défendre.

J: Allons dans mon bureau.

Le bras tendu, il pointait une direction. Sam s'avança dans le couloir qu'il avait indiqué puis attendit qu'il ouvre la porte. Une fois que la porte fut fermée et qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, Jack commença à parler.

J: D'accord. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous raconte pas ce dont je me souviens ?

S: Tant que j'aurai le droit de contredire ce qui ne me semblera pas exact...

J: Parfait. Il fit une pause pour s'assurer qu'elle ne voulait rien ajouter. Quand il vit qu'elle restait silencieuse, il commença a parler.

A suivre

Alors ?


	3. JackSam2

Okay... Je sais ca fait longtemps sauf que avec les partiels, mon déménagement, les vacances de Noël et re partiels... J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

Dsl... La partie 2 de John/Liz arrive bientôt suivi de la 3 de Sam/Jack... Et ce sera fini !!!

Merci a tous mes reviewers...

les passages entre //A //sont des flashbacks...

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

J Nous avons passé la porte sans vraiment savoir quel genre de peuple on allait rencontrer. Finalement, les natifs se sont révélés être très amicaux.

S Surtout avec vous, si je m'en rappelle bien.

Répondis Sam avec un sourire suffisant.

J Qu'est ce que vous voulez, je suis charmant . (Sam haussa un sourcil mais il poursuivit)

Donc, les natifs ont décidé de célébrer notre arrivée. Comme on ne voulait pas les froisser, nous avons accepté. La nourriture et les boissons étaient délicieuses, mais vous sembliez apprecier la boisson plus que nous...

S Eh ! Attendez une minute ! Qui est ce qui m'a servi le plus souvent ?

Elle lui lança un regard accusateur et il parut offensé.

J Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous en particulier. Ils nous passaient les verres. Nous en avons tous eu notre compte.

S Moi plus que les autres.

Sam se refusait a abandonner la partie si rapidement.

J ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne tenez pas l'alcool !

Pendant un instant, elle resta muette. Puis elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise sans le regarder.

S Pourquoi est-ce vous ne continuiez pas votre histoire ?

J Très bien. Nous avions tous bu, pour le succès de nos relations interplanetaires. Vous alliez devenir un peu trop intime avec un des natifs, alors Daniel, Teal'c et moi, avions décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de tirer notre révérence. Vous n'étiez pas très contente, parce que nous avons interrompu votre... uhm... demonstration des règles du strip-poker. ( A ces mots, Jack essaya de ne pas trop sourire et Sam rougit violemment) Mais nous avons finalement réussi a vous ramener dans votre tente. Vous avez perdu connaissance sur le chemin alors nous vous avons porté. Nous vous avons couché, enfin on le croyait. Daniel et Teal'c sont parti et moi je...

S Attendez une minute ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti avec Teal'c et Daniel ?

J Je... Hum... Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Vous aviez fait du bruit juste avant qu'on ne parte donc j'ai dit a Teal'c et Daniel d'y aller. Quand j'ai vérifié, vous dormiez toujours donc je me suis dirigé vers la sortie.

Sam était soupçonneuse mais ne dit rien. Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

J Donc, juste au moment ou je me prépare à partir, vous vous êtes réveillée.

//A//

S Où est-ce que vous allez ?

Au son suave de sa voix, Jack se retourna et regarda fixement son capitaine. Elle avait l'air décue. Malgrè son ébriété, elle avait l'air d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens, et semblait le dévorer du regard.

J J'allais dormir. Ce que vous devriez être en train de faire.

Il tenta de garder son calme quand il vit la jeune femme se redresser en position assise.

S Vous voulez vraiement dormir seul ? Il fait bien plus chaud ici près de moi.

Souriant de façon séduisante, elle tapota son lit de manière suggestive.

//A//

S Ok, stop. Je n'ai JAMAIS dit CA.

J Je raconte juste ce dont je me souviens. Et je me souviens que vous avez dit EXACTEMENT ça Carter.

Le sourire qui elargissait les coins de sa bouche se refletait dans ses yeux.

S Et bien je n'y crois pas !

J Qui était le plus sobre ?

S Pas de beaucoup !

J Peut-être mais j'avais l'esprit plus clair que vous et c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire donc...

Il attendit de voir si elle allait encore argumenter, mais comme elle restait silencieuse, il continua:

J Donc vous m'aviez juste invité à rester...

//A//

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il baissa son regard sur ses pieds, gardant ses mains dans ses poches avant de répondre.

J Merci pour l'offre mais je crois que je vais quand même choisir le froid.

Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, elle cacha rapidement sa deception derrière un sourire.

S Tant pis pour vous, je suis sure qu'il y en a d'autres qui prendront votre place avec joie.

Elle se leva mais Jack la bloqua avant qu'elle ne put sortir de la tente. Il dut presque danser pour l'empecher de passer alors que la jeune femme ricanait.

Le colonel soupira.

J Carter, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessée. S'il vous plait, retournez au lit et dormez. Si vous sortez de cette tente dans cet état vous allez regretter tout ce que vous pouriez faire.

Elle leva un sourcil.

S Jaloux ?

J Carter..

Son ton était un avertissement.

S Mauvais joueur.

Elle fit une moue avec sa bouche. Sam se dirigea vers son lit au grand soulagement de O'Neill. Alors que Jack s'apprêtait a partir, Sam se leva brusquement et tenta de sortir de la tente, riant alors qu'elle le dépassait. Il parvint a l'attrapper par la manche de sa veste. Jack essaya de mieux la tenir, mais elle se débattit, riant tout le temps, comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu. Finallement, il parvint a la maintenir par ses deux bras.

J Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris capitaine ?

Sam arrêta de rire et il crut un instant voir un enfant pris en faute.

S Je suis désolée.

Sa voix n'était plus q'un murmure. Jack se sentit coupable mais il savait qu'il devait être ferme avec elle.

J Allez, venez vous remettre au lit.

Elle lui sourit timidement mais ne dit rien, le laissant la guider jusqu'à son lit, en s'appuyant sur lui. Il la soutenait aisement mais il tomba soudain en avant alors que Sam l'entrainait avec elle sur le lit.

Elle prit un air innocent

S Oups...

//A//

A suivre


End file.
